Unspoken Three Words
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: a Midorima Shintaro x Reader LEMON fanfiction


[A/N: First of all, I would like to thank you my Reader-chans for continuing to read my stories. It's been a long time since the last time I wrote a lemon so I was wondering if I can still do it. And I also wonder if I give Midorima some justice in this fanfic XD Anyway please let me hear your comments and have a happy holidays :D]

You're dating Midorima Shintaro for exactly two years now. Although you're dating for so long already, he _never, not even once,_ directly said 'I love you' to you. You know perfectly that he is a serious case of being a tsundere but sometimes you can't help but to doubt and wonder if he really does love you. You can't help but to feel so unloved. He rarely acts sweet towards you. He barely spares time for you because of his tight schedule of being a doctor. But you tried to understand him and honestly you're nearing your limit.

During his break, Midorima checked his phone only to find out that he has missed calls from you, so he decided to give you a ring.

When you heard your phone ring, you excitedly picked it up.

"Hello Shin! You finally called me up." you cheerfully greeted him.

"[Name] I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your calls a while ago, we had a lot of patients today. Anyway, what made you call?" he replied with his usual stern voice.

"Umm…Do I really need a reason to hear your voice? I miss you so much, do you know that? I haven't seen you for almost a week already," you pouted, "By the way, do you know what day it is today?" you cooed expectantly over the phone.

"Huh? It's Friday, nanodayo." As you heard his reply you can't help but to be hurt and sad. It's your goddamned 2nd anniversary today and he doesn't even remember it.

"…Oh…you're right…" you replied. It took you everything to control your tears but your voice cracked and he heard a small sniffle from you over the line.

"[Name] what's wrong? Are you cry—"

"Yes! I'm crying you dummy!" you cut him off, "It's our anniversary today…yet you don't even remember. I was planning to invite you over for dinner but maybe I should just forget it. I guess I'm not really that important for you. It hurts whenever you neglect and ignore me as if I don't exist. It hurts because I care so much for you yet you don't seem to care for me at all. I know you're a busy person and maybe I should stop pestering, and bothering you…I'm letting you go, Shintaro…"

"No! Wait [Name]! Let's talk thi—" you ended the call. You curled weakly at your bed, hugging your pillow while tears streaming down your face.

Midorima slammed his fist on his desk out of frustration. For him, you are his everything but he felt like a coward for not making you feel that away. He felt a painful throb in his chest and soon tears began to blur his vision.

You woke up with a groan on your bed. You were hugging the pillow Midorima gave you before as your 'lucky item'. It reminded you of him, making your heart clench in pain. You realized that you cried yourself to sleep after your break up. You thought that it's probably the best for the both of you. After all, maybe you're not the one for him and that thought hurts you a lot.

You went to your bathroom to wash your face, to remove the dried up tears you cried then you proceeded to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Your throat felt really dry when you woke up. As you downed the glass of water you glanced at the wall clock only to find out that it's already evening but you don't have much of an appetite now. Then suddenly you heard someone ring your doorbell.

"I'm coming!" you yelled as you hurriedly went to open the door.

It was Takao together with Midorima. You let out a gasp when you saw the green-haired guy's currently sorry state. He is unconscious and only relying on Takao's strength for support.

You let them in and helped the raven-haired guy place Midorima on the couch then you removed the latter's shoes.

"What happened?" you worriedly asked Takao. Even though you just broke up, you can't help but to be still concerned about him.

"Shin-chan went out drinking. To be honest, I've never seen him _that_ devastated before." He replied. You felt guilt and regret consume you.

"I heard you two broke up this morning. I know I'm not in the position to say this but I can tell that Shin-chan really loves you [Name]-chan. He may be a big tsundere, he acts like he does not care but he actually does."

"Thank you Takao-kun. The truth is I really did not mean to broke up with him…it's just that…I reached my limit and I said things that I just did not have to say and I really regret all of it."

"[Name]-chan I think you better tell him that once he's better." He gave you a smile and a pat on your head, "I hope you guys make up." he said before leaving.

You crouched down beside the green-haired guy who was sleeping on your couch. You removed his glasses and put it on the nearby table. You gently cupped his face on your hand.

"I'm so sorry Shin…"

You felt something warm drip down on your hand.

"_He's asleep but…he's crying…"_

"… [Name]… [Name]…" you heard him mutter on his sleep. "…Please don't leave me…" you noticed that more tears streamed down his eyes. Seeing him cry because of you is simply heartbreaking. On a whim, you pulled him into a hug.

"Shin, I'm here… I won't leave you… I'm sorry."

"[N-Name]?" Midorima mumbled, awaken because of your action.

"Yes, it's me Shin…I'm really sorry about what I said this morning…I take that all back…I really can't let you go…I love you so much…" he did not say anything but you felt him hug you back.

"No…you don't have to apologize [Name]…actually I should be the one who needs to apologize…it's my fault…I made you feel unloved and unneeded…I'm sorry…" he said. He was slurring on few words because of drunkenness. He gently rubbed circles on your back.

"I know I'm drunk but please believe me…I love you so much [Name]…I really do…" his embrace tightened, "I…can't imagine living my life without you [Name]…" you felt sincerity on his words which made your heart to skip a beat. You freed yourself from his hug which made his face contort in a disheartened (but cute XD) expression. You cupped his cheek then pressed your lips against his. You felt him kiss you back eagerly. It was a sweet gentle kiss which made your heart flutter.

"You reek of alcohol, Shin." You remarked.

"I'm sorry [Name]." he apologized making you chuckle.

"You're really honest with your feelings when you're drunk, aren't you? You better tell me those things again once your drunkenness is gone, okay?"

"I will. No matter how many times you want, I will never get tired of saying how I feel for you." he said, making you blush.

"Go home Shintaro you're really drunk!" you teased.

"Yes I'm drunk. I'm drunk because of your intoxicating love."

"Pfft—" you almost burst out laughing because of what he said.

"Hey don't laugh! I'm being serious here!" he retorted while pouting.

"Sorry sorry." You said while stifling another chuckle.

"Where's my glasses, nanodayo?" you reached for his eyeglasses and gently put them on him. He pushed them up his nose as he usually did then all of a sudden you were hoisted on his arms, carrying you bridal-style.

"Hey Shin, put me down!" He ignored your protests and he began to carry you away. He is a bit wobbly and you can tell that it took him everything to keep his balance for you not to fall.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"To _heaven_, my dear." You blushed when you realized what heaven he was talking about.

He pushed your bedroom's door open and gently laid you down on your bed. He unbuttoned his shirt giving you a nice view of his muscled chest and abs. Then he sauntered you on the bed, trapping you between his arms with his face a few inches away from yours.

"I'll make up for all those times I made you feel unloved." He said sincerely while looking at you directly in the eyes. Then he leaned down to capture your lips in a breathtaking kiss. You close your eyes and began to kiss him back with the same passion, tangling your fingers through his soft green locks. His warm tongue poked your lips open, slipping it inside your mouth. He playfully caressed your tongue with his then he swirled it around your mouth, not leaving any corner untouched. When you pulled away, you were both breathing through ragged pants.

"I want you Shin…" he took this as a cue to attack your smooth neck with licks and nibbles, making you moan out his name. Your sweet voice moaning his name motivated him to please you even better. Then he slightly lifted you to pull your blouse up your head and off your body. After your blouse, he took off your shorts leaving you only on your [favorite color] underwear.

"That's not fair…" you grumbled. You helped him shrug his unbuttoned shirt off his body. You teasingly trailed your fingertips across his toned chest and stomach making him whimper in delight. Your fingers reached lower to his pants where a hard bump starts to form. You playfully palmed his crotch and gave him a firm squeeze, making him throw his head back in pleasure and slight discomfort. You undid his belt buckle and removed his pants and helped him shimmy it off, leaving him on his four-leaf clover printed boxers. When you asked him why he was wearing something flamboyant like that he merely said that it was his 'lucky item' today. Giggling, you pulled him down the bed with you. He resumed kissing your neck and jaw then caught your earlobe and softly nibbled on it. He also gently blew on your ear making you tremble in the tickling sensation you felt. His cool fingers then slipped behind your back, unclipping your bra. Now that your healthy breasts are free from the restraints of your bra, he began to knead them between his hands, arousing a whimper of his name from you. Motivated by your whimpers, he started to suck on your nipple and occasionally marking your breasts with his kisses. Your fingers once again tangled on his green hair, giving him an occasional tug. Still not letting go of your breasts, you felt his other hand slithering downwards your body, finally slipping inside your panties. You almost screamed when you felt his cool, long, thin fingers on the warm skin of your folds.

"You're so wet, my dear." He cooed against your breasts, his warm breath stimulating more pleasure for your nerves.

"Shin…Aaah!" you screamed when you felt him spread your folds apart, the coolness of his fingers added to the pleasurable sensation you felt. You let out a high pitched scream of his name when you felt him push a finger inside your virgin hole while he still sucked on your nipple. His dual assault on your most sensitive parts drove you crazy. The contrast of his cold finger within your warm entrance sent overwhelming pleasure all over your body.

"Shin…I can't…take it anymore…" you felt your release nearing, "…I'm going to…" before you reached your climax, he pulled out his finger, making you feel really empty.

"Shin, why did you stop?!" you hissed in annoyance. You let out a yelp when he suddenly spread your legs apart then position his head right in front of your womanhood. He sucked and nipped on your inner thigh for a while, leaving a bright red mark on it. Then he pulled off your soaked panties, leaving you fully bare.

"Shin…stop staring at it like that…" you mumbled out of embarrassment while he was sort of looking intently at your womanhood, observing how a thick clear fluid flows out of your entrance every now and then. All of a sudden he stuck his tongue out and began licking and lapping at your womanhood.

"Ahhh…Shin!" you screamed when he suddenly bit on your sensitive clit.

"You taste great, [Name]…" he hums against your entrance, the vibrations of his voice tickled your nether regions. He then pushed his tongue inside your tight hole. His warm and wet muscle pressed everywhere against your tight walls, pleasuring you.

"…I'm really going to…" before you could even finish your sentence, you came on his face. Some of your juices even flew to his glasses. He began to lick your womanhood to clean it from your cum.

He repositioned himself on top of you again. He gently caressed your face with his hand and looked at you straight in the eyes.

"I love you so much, [Name]." he softly whispered to you.

"I love you too Shin…" you replied, smiling sweetly at him.

He once again claimed your lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away shortly just to remove his boxers, freeing his aching huge erection. Nervousness was evident in your face when you saw his big manhood and when he noticed that, he pressed a soft kiss on your forehead.

"I'll be as gentle as possible [Name]." he assured you. Then he slowly pushed his member inside your entrance. His huge size was stretching your tight walls apart making you hiss in pain. Tears collect on your eyes because it hurts so much. It is your first time and his massive size is not helping. He gently ran his thumb to wipe away your tears and pressed his lips on your forehead.

"It will feel great soon, I promise." Then he began to thrust in and out of you.

"Ohhh! Shin!" you screamed his name out, encouraging him to go faster and harder. You slowly began to feel really good because of his thrusts. He always hit your pleasure-sensitive spots making you a moaning and panting mess. You threw your arms around his back pulling him closer to you. You claw on his back, leaving light scratches across his smooth fair skin as he went faster and faster. Then with that hard thrust which hit your g-spot, you bit on his shoulder out of too much pleasure, causing you to leave a bright red mark on his skin.

After several thrusts, both of you came at the same time. He filled you with his warm, creamy semen and you drenched his manhood in your sweet juices. When you both finally calmed down and your breathing became stable again, he pulled his member out of you.

"I love you Shintaro…" you whispered. He pressed your lips together before mumbling 'I love you too' to you then he passed out, his face buried between your bosoms.

*The Next Morning*

Midorima wakes up from his deep slumber with a groan. His head hurts a lot as if it was going to break. He remembered that he went out drinking yesterday, leaving him with a painful hangover.

He was puzzled why he was able to see clearly. He reached his fingers towards his face only to discover that he was wearing his glasses this whole time.

"_I fell asleep wearing my glasses?" _he thought to himself. He let out a sigh of relief that his glasses was not crushed while he was sleeping.

He looked around him and noticed the scattered clothes and underwear on the floor and by his side, he saw your delicate body sleeping soundly, only covered by the plush duvet of your bed from waist down. He blushed deeply at the sight of your bare breasts littered with little red marks.

"_What happened, nanodayo?!" _he mentally panicked. Then blurry fragments of memory came rushing to him, making his blush deeper. He can't believe that he did something _that _lewd last night. He quickly scrambled off the bed and his action made you stir in your sleep.

"…Huh…Shin…?" you murmured, rubbing your eyes groggily, "Don't go. I want you to stay with me more…" you pleaded. He put on his boxers before returning by your side. You crawled closer to him and pressed his arm between your breasts, making him blush at the contact. He adjusted his glasses, trying to cover his reddened cheeks in the process.

"How did I end up in your house, nanodayo?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" you frowned, "You went out drinking yesterday and you passed out then Takao-kun brought you here so someone will take care of you."

"…I thought we're already over?" he said glumly, looking away from you. You reached for his face and tenderly cupped his cheek.

"I'm really sorry for saying those horrible things to you…I take it all back…I love you so much Shin and I can't let you go…" he averted his gaze form you and silence filled the room.

"Are you not going to say something Shin?" you asked.

"Do I really have to say something?" he said. You can see that he's back to his old tsundere self but you still love him so much nonetheless. You then opted to tell him in detail what happened, what he said and did while he was drunk, making him awfully embarrassed of himself.

"You got to be kidding me. I don't believe you! There's no way I said and did something like that, nanodayo!" he exclaimed. He was on in-denial-stage you can see.

"But it's the truth. In fact, you told me that you will never get tired of saying how you feel for me."

"I did not, 'nodayo!" he retorted.

"…But you promised me…" you began to pout and sulk. You then released him from your grip and moved so your back is facing him.

"Hey [Name]…" he began to shake your shoulder but you just shrugged his hand off. He finally sighed in defeat and quickly turned you back to him to press your lips together in a kiss. His lips left yours as fast as they came and you could only touch your lips in shock.

"I'm only be saying this once so you better listen…" he began, leaning closer to your ear.

"I love you so much [Full Name] so you better stop pouting and instead start smiling." He whispered in his deep sexy voice.

[A/N: I can hear Midorima's seiyuu's, Ono Daisuke's, voice inside my head *melts*]

You can't believe what you just heard. You felt your heart leap happily inside your chest. Your face instantly lit up with happiness but you can't stop yourself from tearing up. You glomped the green-haired man and began to sob on his chest.

"Hey! Why are you crying?!" he asked you, as coldly as possible.

"Because I'm so happy! You don't know how happy I am right now!" you mumbled incoherently between sobs.

"Geez… you're really a pain…" he grumbled under his breath as he lovingly ruffled your soft [hair color] hair.

With you between his arms, he felt like he's forgotten about his hangover.


End file.
